Babysitting espadas
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Un dia como todos los días para Ichigo, y con todos los días me refiero a tener un espada a la vuelta de la esquina buscando pelea. Pero por un accidente en la SA  Sociedad de Almas  los días serán todo menos normales.
1. Chapter 1

Babysitting espadas

Un dia como todos los días para Ichigo, y con todos los días me refiero a tener un espada a la vuelta de la esquina buscando pelea. Pero por un accidente en la SA (Sociedad de Almas) los días serán todo menos normales.

Humor, amistad

ººººº

Después de uno de los revoltosos despertares de Isshin, el cual trato de hacerle una de esas llaves que vio en un programa de lucha libre la semana pasada, Ichigo caminaba tranquilamente camino a la escuela. Hoy no estaba acompañado por su amigo Mizuiro y Keigo porque ellos se habían ido mas temprano a la escuela para limpiar su curso, hoy les tocaba el turno a ellos.

Rukia (¡por suerte!) también se había ido temprano, algunos asuntos de shinigamis, nada que a el le importara. Así que estaba completamente solo, sin voces chillonas ni sermones ni lloriqueos de lo mal amigo que era ni nada. Hoy iba a ser un buen día…

-Pero miren esto, el shinigami sustituto todo solito para mi…

Pero al ver sobre el techo de una casa a Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques con su sonrisa maniática supo que aquel buen día se había ido al carajo.

Rápidamente se llevo la mano al bolsillo, pero recién recordó que no llevaba consigo el permiso que le permitía salir de su cuerpo, ni tampoco llevaba a Kon encima porque el muy tarado se había escondido para buscar alguna de las pantis de Rukia. Rayos…

-¡¿Que te pasa Kurosaki? ¡¿Se te olvido como convertirte en shinigami o que?-grito el Sexto Espada a la vez que trataba de partir a Ichigo por la mitad con su zampakuto Pantera.

-¡Claro que no!… es que hoy no estoy de humor para pelear contigo. Además tengo clases, ¿te parece si lo dejamos para otra?-exclamo el pelinaranja haciéndose a un costado evitando el filo de la espada. A lo que Grimmjow solo puso una expresión confusa, que luego se transformo en una de enojo.

-¡¿Que ahora te crees muy importante para pelear conmigo?

-Es que tengo cosas que hacer, y… ¡oh mierda!, ¡ya estoy llegando tarde! ¡Nos vemos!-Ichigo miro a su reloj, viendo que ya eran casi las doce, hora en la que ya todos entraban a clase. Saltando para evitar otro ataque del arrancar salió corriendo rumbo a la escuela.

-1Espera bastardo! ¡Nadie deja a Grimmjom Jeaguerjaques a mitad de un combate y sale entero!

-¡Que te digo que lo dejamos para mas tarde estúpido! ¡Ahora tengo escuela! ¡¿Te parece si peleamos cuando salga?-Ichigo se veía gracioso, gritándole al arrancar que lo perseguía, el cual no podía ser visto por el resto de la gente común, haciendo quedar al estudiante de pelo anaranjado como si estuviera hablando solo.

-¡Si no vas a pelear al menos te voy a cortar un puto brazo o una puta pierna para que aprendas a no dejar a tu oponente en medio del combate!

-¡¿Estas loco? ¡Como si fuera tan estúpido para dejarte hacer es-¡!

La corrida se vio bruscamente interrumpida cuando Ichigo, el cual iba mirando para atrás, choco contra algo, dejándolo desparramado en medio de la calle.-Pero que… oh mierda…

Frente a el estaba parado Ulquiorra Cifer, con su mirada indiferente de siempre. -Kurosaki…-murmuro con su voz tan indiferente como su expresión.

-No tu también… ¿porque se les ocurre atacarme en este preciso momento, no podemos dejarlo para después…?-se masajeo la cabeza adolorido, ¿era su imaginación, o Ulquiorra era tan duro como una pared de acero? Porque así es como se había sentido el choque.

-No se de lo que me hablas basura, solo estoy aquí en busca de Grimmjow…

-¡Al fin te encontré bastard-OH MIERDA!-grito el peliazul al dar vuelta la esquina.

-Y aquí esta.

-¡¿Pero que mierda estas haciendo tu aquí?-exclamo el peliazul con una graciosa expresión de sorpresa y bochorno, apuntado rudamente al Cuarto Espada con el dedo.-Si vienes a matar a Kurosaki será mejor que lo olvides, ¡porque yo voy a ser quien lo mate!

-No se de donde sacas esa basura. Aizen-sama esta molesto por tu escapada al mundo humano, así que me mando a buscarte.- Ulquiorra se iba acercando al otro arrancar, agarrándolo de la muñeca.

-Pero quiero matar al shinigami sustituto.-gruño con un tono infantil, como el de un nene que quiere que le compren un juguete nuevo.

-Ah… esto… sigo aquí.-murmuro Ichigo algo ofendido por haber sido dejado de lado.

-Nada de peros, hora de volver a Las Noches…

-¡No quiero, no puedes obligarme!

-Grimmjow, deja de actuar como un niño malcriado y deja de retorcerte…

-¡No soy un niño malcriado, tu lo eres!

-Si a ninguno le molesta yo me voy… eh… si eso…-Ichigo se llevo un brazo a la nuca. Ver a los dos poderosos espadas pelando como nenes de jardín era algo chocante.

**En la Sociedad de Almas…**

La Sociedad de Almas era un lugar muy ajetreado aunque no lo pareciera. Shinigamis de bajo y alto rango iban de un lugar a otro entregando informes, ordenes, avisos y demás documentos importantes para el buen funcionamiento de la sociedad.

Y por un pasillo iba Renji Abari, muy disgustado porque siendo el un teniente tenia que estar de mensajero entre los capitanes. Hacia unos minutos, su capitán, Byakuya Kuchiki, le había dado unos documentos para entregar a los demás capitanes. Solo le falta entre el ultimo documento al capitán de la doceava división, el mas raro y enfermo de todos. ¿Como era posible que dejaran que un tipo así fuera capitán? Se preguntaba Renji, si por el fuera, hace mucho que le habrían puesto la chaqueta de fuerza y lo hubieran encerrado en una celda a cinco kilómetros bajo tierra. Suspiro, lo mejor seria terminar con esto rápido.

Con delicadeza ingreso en el laboratorio del Doceavo Capitán. Ruidos de gotas y algunas maquinas resonaban, pero todo lo demás era silencioso. Tal vez se fuera que estuviera paseando por ahí, en busca de nuevas victimas para sus horribles experimentos. Como fuera, no parecía estar ahí.

Suspirando aliviado, entro en el laboratorio con un poco más de calma. Deposito los documentos en la mesa mas cercana. Ya cumplido su objetivo, por fin podría tomarse su merecido descanso…

-Teniente Abarai, pero que agradable sorpresa.-escucho a sus espaldas la escalofriante voz del doceavo capitán Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

-Ah… capitán, no sabia que estaba aquí…-murmuro tan tranquilamente como pudo, con una falsa sonrisa en la cara.-Asumo que debe estar ocupado, así que mejor me voy para no molestarlo…-estaba ya a un par de pasos de la puerta, cuando de la nada apareció la teniente Nemu, que cerro la puerta y se puso delante de ella, bloqueando la única salida.

-Oh, no molestas, Abarai-kun, justo había terminado mi última más grande creación. Deberías sentirte afortunado. Ven, te mostrare.- Mayuri le puso una mano al hombro, guiando al pelirrojo por los recovecos del laboratorio con Nemu siguiéndolos en silencio.

Pasaron varias mesas con probetas goteando líquidos de todos los coloren y unos cuantos estantes llenos de papeles. De pronto, Renji vio una enorme maquina que tenia la forma de un rayo laser, como los de las películas del mundo humano cuando el villano quiere destruir al mundo, aunque eso se podría aplicar fácilmente al extraño científico que sostenía su hombro.

-Hombre de inteligencia inferior, contempla mi más grande creación hasta ahora… El Rayo Mayuri. Es tan genial que lo e bautizado con mi propio nombre.

-Vaya… es bastante… impresionante… si… Bueno, creo que mejor ya me voy, mi capitán me esta llamando.-pero Nemu le agarro de los hombros por detrás, evitando que Renji pudiera escapar.-Creo que mejor me quedo un poco mas.

-Así es, me llevo años, pero al fin esta terminado, mi preciosos rayo Mayuri.-el sujeto de extraño sombrero camino hasta el costado de la maquina, tecleando algo en el panel de control del rayo. Renji, mirando la extraña maquina, sintió una pizca de curiosidad.

-Y… ¿que hace?

-No lo se.-fue la simple respuesta del científico.

-No… ¿no lo sabe?... ¡¿dice que es su mas grande creación y no tiene ni idea de lo que hace?

-No, por eso tu participación es tan importante.-murmuro crípticamente el otro hombre sin parar de teclear.

-¿Participación? ¿En que?

-Querido Abarai-kun…-Mayuri le miro con esos desorbitados ojos amarillos.-Tu serás el primer sujeto de pruebas del mi Rayo Mayuri, deberías sentirte honrado.-toco un botón rojo, y la punto del rayo, que anteriormente apuntaba al techo bajo bruscamente apuntando ahora a la pequeña persona de Renji Abarai.

-¡¿QUE? ¡YO NUNCA ME OFRECIA PARA ESTO!

-No hace falta que estés de acuerdo o no. Ahora, Nemu, sostenlo bien para que no falle.

La mujer sujeto con fuerza al pelirrojo tal como Mayuri le ordeno. Renji rápidamente noto que la chica era mas fuerte de lo que parecía.-¡Sueltamen! ¡Yo no seré parte de ningún experimento! ¡AAAHH!

Movido ya por la desesperación, Renji alzo a la mujer en su espalda y se puso a correr por todo el laboratorio, tratando de sacársela de encima. Mayuri tecleaba en la computadora, en un intento de ajustar las coordenadas del pelirrojo, pero se le hacia difícil porque su sujeto de pruebas tenia la tendencia de no quedarse quieto.-¡Nemu! ¡Mantenlo quieto de una vez!

-Eso intento Mayuri-sama.-contesto la mujer con su estoica expresión.

Renji corría por todo el laboratorio, tirando frascos, papeles, mesas, estanterías, todo lo que tuviera por delante. Nemu, en un intento de no soltarse del desesperado shinigami, le puso las manos en los ojos, bloqueándole la vista.-¡AAAAH! ¡ESTOY CIEGOOOO!

Sin saber que hacer, Renji siguió corriendo, sin saber que iba directo en colisión con Mayuri al píe de su estrafalaria maquina. -¡Nemu te dije que…! –pero no termino la frase, porque Renji se lo llevo por delante, todos terminando en el suelo. Renji, libre de la teniente en su espalda, apoyo su mano en el borde del panel de control para poder levantarse, pero sin querer apretó un montón de teclas, y al apoyar la otra mano, presiono el botón rojo que activo el rayo. Siguiendo las condenadas que Renji involuntariamente accedió, el rayo apunto al techo y disparo. Una gran luz multicolor atravesó el techo y se perdió en alguna parte del cielo del Sereitei.

Mayuri se levanto rápidamente y verifico las coordenadas a las que el rayo disparo.-Oh no, esto si que es malo.

-¿Que? ¿Que pasa? ¿Adonde va a terminar esa cosa?-pregunto rápidamente el pelirrojo.

-Estas coordenadas apuntan… al mundo humano.

**Volviendo con Ichigo…**

El shinagami sustituto estaba de pie solo en medio de la calle mirando a la nada, o por lo menos eso parecía para cualquiera que pasaba. Ichigo solo se cruzo de brazos, viendo a los dos poderosos espadas pelearse, uno tratando de abrir la garganta y el otro tratando de zafarse.

-Grimmjow, me estoy empezando a cansar de esto, quédate quieto para que pueda abrir la Garganta.

-¡Y tu crees que voy a hacer lo que me dices así nomas! ¡Ya suéltame estúpido emooooo!

-… -Ichigo no dijo nada, casi hasta le daba algo de pena Ulquiorra, teniendo que soportara un tipo así de revoltoso… y a todo esto, ¿no debería estar en la escuela? Miro su reloj, iba a llegar como una hora tarde. Seria preferible no ir, pero ya se imaginaba a Rukia gruñéndole y golpeándolo por andar de vago por las calles.

Les dio la espalda a los dos arrancares, no creía que fueran a hacer nada en el mundo humano, eventualmente Ulquiorra se llevaría a rastras a Grimmjow.

Se volteo dando el primer paso, pero un extraño sonido sonaba de pronto. Medio como un zumbido. Levanto la cabeza inconscientemente. Solo tuvo un par de segundos para ver una luz multicolor atravesar el cielo e impactar justo a sus espaldas. La explosión lo mando a volar como cinco metros y dejo un cráter en media calle.

Ichigo quedo tendido a media calle con el trasero al aire. Al minuto se levanto con un quejido, habia caído de cara y su nariz empezaba a sangrar levemente. Seguro que cuando llegara a casa Yuzu lo hiba a regañar pensado que fue a causa de una pelea callejera. Se dio cuenta de que algunas personas miranban su dirección con cara de asombro.

Al momento recordó lo que sucedió y volvió la cara atrás. Sea lo que fuera esa luz que alcanzo a ver dejo un buen agujero humeante. Gruño, la nariz le comenzaba a doler. Pesadamente se puso de pie, pensando en que lo mejor seria irse, ni ganas tenia de que la policía le interrogara o salir en televesion, ya bastante tenia de la ves que hizo el ridículo con el idiota ese de Canonchi o como se llamara. Pero del cráter llegaron ruidos raros, como de gruñidos y alguna maldición. Que acaso habia alguien allí abajo?

Su sentido del deber le obligo a acercarce al agujero, si alguien necesitaba ayuda el haria lo que pudiera. Se hacerco despacio, con cuidado, todava habia estales de humo elevándose. Se cubrio la boca y nariz, bajando por el cráter.

-Hay alguein ahí o que?-nadie contesto, Ichigo gruño por el humo, e intento dispersar un poco con la otra pano.-Dij que si habia alguien ahí-SPLASH!

El estudiante cayo en su trasero cuando una bola de barro se estrello en su cara.-Pero que dem-

-¡Jaja le di en su enorme carota!

-… eres tan infantil.

-A quien le dices infantil tu cara de… de … ¡de mapache muerto!

Ichigo habrio bien grande los ojos, sin poder creer lo que tenia delante del el. Se los frego varias veces e in cluso se dio fuertes pelliscos en loscachetes antes de convencerse de que no estaba soñando.

Ahí, en medio del cráter, estaban Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, o mas bien, las versiones de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra de seis años de edad jugando en el barro causado por las tuberias rotas.

-Oh. Dios. Mio.

Continuara...

Cuando me manden tres reviews diciendome que quieren el siguiente capitulo wuaaaaaaaaahhhahahahahaha!

En serio, no estoy segura de si gustara, sus review pueden hacer milagros si los usan adecuadamente.

Hasta otra.

Miko


	2. Chapter 2

Babysitting espadas

Un dia como todos los días para Ichigo, y con todos los días me refiero a tener un espada a la vuelta de la esquina buscando pelea. Pero por un accidente en la SA (Sociedad de Almas) los días serán todo menos normales.

¡Por fin el ansiado segundo capitulo!

ººººº

Si Ichigo hubiera sabido que cuidar un par de (subnormales)niños era un real dolor en el trasero, lo hubiera pensado mejor y hubiera dejado a esos dos mocosos en aquel cráter humeante en medio de la calle, de todas formas nadie los podía ver. Aunque si los hubiera dejado allí, quien sabe las atrocidades que habrían causado entonces.

Pero este no era momento de pensar en eso, no cuando tenia a un Grimmjow en miniatura aferrado a su cabeza gritando como si lo estuviera torturando, cuando solo estaba tratando de darle un baño.

-¡Es solo un maldito baño Grimmjow! ¡Esto no te va a matar!

-¡¿Tu que sabes? ¡El agua es mala! ¡Odio el agua! ¡La odioooooooooo!

-Grimmjow, nadie muere por diez centímetros de agua, pero si sigues tirándome las orejas, te juro que amablemente ¡te ayudare a ser el primero!

-¡Waaaaaahhh!

"¡Dios por que me castigas así!" pensó el pobre pelirrojo, si, por dios, el "niño" se comportaba como si fuera un gato o algo parecido, ya solo faltaba que se le erizaran aun mas los pelos de la cabeza.

De la sala le llego el ruido del celular. Murmurando un genial, despego al revoltoso niño de su cabeza, lo arrojo a la bañera, ignoro sus aullidos mientras salía del baño disparado y lo cerró con llave.-Y no sales hasta que estés limpio y seco ¡¿me oíste?

-¡Muereteeeeee!

Ichigo agradeció de tener hermanitas que les gustaba bañarse, que si no se moría de tener que soportar un demonio como ese todos los días. Se dirigió hacia la sala donde el celular no dejaba de sonar. Observo con alivio que el pequeño Ulquiorra todavía seguía sentado observando la televisión como si no existiera nada mas en el mundo, que bueno que se le ocurrió prenderla para que se distrajera, en este momento estaba mirando el canal de tele compras. El pequeño también tenia la ropa sucia de barro pero de seguro seria mas fácil de convencer de darse un baño que el otro.

Volviendo con el celular. Apretó un botón, contestando la llamada.-Hola, quien-

-¡¿Como que quien es idiota? ¡Adonde demonios te escondiste, las clases terminaron y no te puedo encontrar en ningún lado! ¡De seguro estas de vago por ahí, mira si viene un hollow o un arrancar ¿eh?

La furiosa voz de Rukia le exploto casi literalmente en el oído, tanto que tuvo que alejarse el aparato para no sufrir una sordera permanente.

-Eh Rukia…

-Acá estamos todos preocupados! Hace media hora que vengo llamando y dándote mensajes!

-Este yo…

-¡Y yo de preocupada creyendo que de verdad te había pasado algo!

-Yo tengo…

-¡Eres un idiota vago aun peor que Renji y Ikkaku juntos!

-¡Ey!-se escucho una tercera voz, seguramente del aludido calvo.

-¡Rukia me vas a dejar hablar de un maldita vez! ¡Tengo una explicación perfectamente racional por la que no fui a la escuela!

-…Te escucho.

-… no puedo explicarlo…-escucho un murmullo de "ya me parecía".-Mira, no puedo explicarlo por teléfono ahora, veras, estoy algo "ocupado" aquí en casa y si vienes te daré tu tan preciada explicación.

Del otro lado de la línea no solo estaba Rukia, tambien estaban Inoue, Uryuu, Chad, Rangiku, Yumichica e Ikkaku, estos tres últimos mas para cuidar de Ichigo y sus amigos en caso de emergencia, aunque el capitán Hitsugaya y Renji tenia algunos trabajos en la sociedad de almas, diciendo que se les unirían mas tarde.

-¿Estas en tu casa? ¿Que te paso, acaso Kon volvió a robarse las pantis de la vecina?

-¡Que te digo que vengas para acá así puedo explicarte todo!

-Estas seguro de que no puedes adelantarnos nada?-hablo Ishida esta vez en voz alta para que el otro puediera escucharlo.

-pues claro que estoy seguro maldita sea!

-Bueno, no te enojes, vamos todos para alla.-comento nuevamente Rukia.

-Haganlo rápido, no se cuanto mas pueda soportar-OH MIERDA!

-Ichigo?-pregunto Rukia sorprendida por el insulto.

-DE DONDE MIERDA SACASTE ESO! YUZU ME VA A ARRANCAR LA CABEZA CUANDO VUELVA!

-Ichigo que esta pasando?

-NO, NO TE TIRES DE AHÍ! TE VAS A MATAAAAR!

_CLUNG!_

La llamada se corto abruptamente, dejando silencio y confucuon en tods los presentes.

Un par de minutos después se veía a todo el grupo corriendo a casa del pelinaranja, bastante preocupados por su estado actual, Ichigo no solia gritar por cualquier cosa, excepto cuando se enojaba, cuando lo molestaban, cuando Kon hacia algo estupido, cuando su padre trataba de golpearlo con su cariñoso puño paternal y… bueno, el punto es que algo muy grave le estaba pasando.

Ya llegando a la casa del pelinaranja, casualmente se encontraron con Renji y el capitán Hitsugaya que pasaban tranquilamente, ajenos a lo que sucedia.

-Hey chicos, como…-intento saludar Renji, pero lo demás pasaron de el, o mas bien sobre el, dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada.

-Matsumoto, que esta pasando? Porque tanto apuro?-comento ahora el peliblanco a su teniente.

-Parece que Ichigo tiene problemas capitán.-contesto la mujer excepcionalmente seria esta vez.

Rukia fue la primere en ingresar, corriendo, llamaba al pelinaranja. -Ichigo! Que-AAAAH!

El grito de Rukia al entrar a la sala espanto aun mas al resto del grupo, quienes corrieron a donde estaba la chica.

-Rukia! Que pasa…

Renji y demás se queron mudos al estra a la sala. Era un completo pandemónium, las paredes estaban completamente rayadas y salpidas de sustancias pegajosas como kétchup, mayonesa y salsa de wasabi, todos los muebles volcados y unos sobre otros, todo lo quebrable quebrado en miles de pedazos, y como moño de decoración, Ichigo amordazado colgado del techo y retorciéndose como gusano.

-MMMHHMMNN!

-…

Un momento de silencio…

-WAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PERO QUE IDIOTA TE VEZ COLGADO ASI!WAAHAHAHAHA!

Ikkaku y Renji estaban en el piso llorando de la risa. Ichigo contino mumrurndo gruñidos, deseando poder estar libre para matarlos a los dos. Para su suerte, Chad e Inoue fueron a desatarlo, parecía que estaba atado con esas vendas para los enfermos. Inoue le quito la venda de la boca y e Ichigo por fin pudo hablar.

-MUERANSE LOS DOS! Y alguien podría bajarme de una cochina vez!

-Como gustes…-murmuro el Quinsy lanzando un par de flechas descolgando al shinigami de un golpe, terminando por estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Eso no era necesario Uryuu.-murmuro Inoue con una sonrisa apenada.

-Cuando encuentre a esos pequeños demonios… juro que…-gruñia el del suelo quitándose el resto de sus ataduras.

-Que pequeños demonios?-le pregunto Rukia todavía sin entender que sucedia allí.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera la mas minima oportunidad de contestar, Toshiro, que se habia ido a explorar el resto de la casa apareció.-Encontre "esto" escondido en el armario.-murmuro amargado, señalando a Kon, que se le habia pegado a la cabeza temblando mas que una gelatina en pleno terremo.

-Demonios… me comen… el horror… el horror…-decia entrecortadamente el muñeco con la mirada ida. Tenia varios desgarrones de donde se le salía el relleno, y uno de los ojos estaba colgando de un delgado hilo.

-Kon!-Inoue rápidamente lo tomo entre sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza. Que lastima que Kon estuviera tan aterrado sino habría aprovechado al máximo el estar tan cerca de los "atributos" de la chica.

-Quien seria capas de hacer algo tan feo?-dijo Yumichika, hasta el sentía lastima por el muñeco.

-Ichigo, vas a decirnos de una vez que demonios esta sucediendo?-Rukia estaba al borde de su paciencia.

-Pues… lo que pasa es que…

Un tercer grito interrumpió la tan ansiada respuesta. RApidos pasos se dirigo hacie ellos y antes de que nadie pudiera voltearse algo cayo sobre los hombros de Renji.-Pero que…! AAAH OTRA VEZ ESTOY CIEGO!

Renji corrió como loco, algo volvia a tapar sus ojos, y se algo no era mas que el pequeño Grimmjow desnudo, lleno de mugre y riendo como maniaco en pleno manicomio.

Chad y Uryuu corrieron tras el para ayudarlo, Yumichika solo podia gritar espantado por el espectáculo de la desnudes del niño, y los demás solo se quedaron mirando sin estar seguro de que hacer. Al calvo del grupo se le ocurrió la genial golpear en la cabeza al niño para terminar con tanta tontería, pero una sombra se interpuso en su camino. Confundido, alzo una ceja-Eh? Y tu quien eres?

Frente a el estaba el pequeño Ulquiorra con su cara inexpresiva, sus manos sujetando una botella oscura, la cual apreto repentinamente, chorrenando un liquido marron el la cara del calvo.

-… Pequeña sabandija…-murmuro entre dientes, con una gran vena formándose en su frente.

Y justo cuando estaba por ponerle las manos en su pequeño cuello el niño desapareció y reapareciendo frente a Yumichika, haciendo lo mismo que le hizo a su compañero. Embarrarlo de jaraba de chocolate.

-Mi cabello! Mi preciosos cabello! arruinado!- Yumichika se llevo las manos a la cabeza en un intetno vano de sacarse la pegajosa sustancia a la vez que se ponía a correr por toda la sala histérico.

Grimmjow seguía pegado a la cabea de Renji, riéndose y gritando como vestia salvaje, Ulquiorra aparecia y reaparecía rociando todo con chocolate, y los gritos de Renji y Yumichika no ayudaban para nada la situación.

-Congela los cielos… Hyorinmaru!

El crujido de la escarcha y hielo los congelo a todos en su lugares. El capitán Hitsugaya bajo su espada, y con una gran vena en la frente pregunto con una sonrisa gélida.-Ahora, podría alguein decirme que es lo que esta pasando?

Un par de horas, dos baños calientes y varias tezas de chocolate caliente, Ichigo por fin termino de contar lo que habia sucedido y quienes eran exactamente los dos chiquillos, los cuales estaban atrapados bajo los enormes senos de Matsumoto.

-Pero que cositas tan lindaaaas! Casi quisier comérmelos a besos!

-Argh! Suletame bruja! No quiero morir tan joven!-gritaba Grimmjow retorciéndose, a Ulquiorra no le hiba mejor, es mas, empezaba a costarle respirar de tan pegado que estaba al seno de la mujer.

-Brrr casi siento pena por ellos.-Renji suprimió un escalofrio ante los peligros que representaban esas dos cosas en el pecho de la voluminosa mujer.

-Y porque fue que gritaste cuando Rukia-san te llamo?-pregunto ahora Inoue, al lado del pelirrojo, al otro costado estaba Uryuu reparendo al, todavía en trance postraumatico, muñeco.

-A eso? Fue porque cuando me voltee Grimmjow habia escapado del baño y casi se tira por la ventana del segundo piso, y Ulquiorra empezó a correr a todos lados manchando el suelo con todo lo que encontró en la nevera.

-Y por que hizo eso, o sea, es esperable del Grimmjow,, por lo poco que se de el…-coemnto ahora Rukia mirando a los dos hollows en miniatura ahora siendo besados y estrujados sin misericordia.-Pero el otro se ve del tipo que no causa problemas.

-Poruqe, según me dijo, la tele se lo ordeno.

-LA tele se lo ordeno?-todos miraron el canal de telecompras, justo cuando un tipo manchaba una alfombra o una costina y luego la limpiaba con el producto de turno.-Entiendo.

-Y lo de estar colgado como una piñata? Eso fue algo muy graciosos de ver, ojla hubiera traido mi cámara.-reia el calvo del grupo. Ichigo lo miro de una manera penetrante.-Eso es aglo de lo que no queiro hablar. Entendido?

-Bueno, bueno, si tanto te molesta…-calmo Renji viendo como los dos estaban mirándose fieramente, casi que en cualquier momento se ponían a pelear.

-Pero, tiene idea de que fue lo que cuaso su tranformacion.-dijo por fin Cjhad que no habia dicho bsolutametne hasta ahora t el único con sentido común en esa sala.

-La verdad que no, lo único que recuerdo fue que un extraño rayo de luz cayo del cielo justo atrás mio, donde ellos dos estaban.-Ichigo se rasco la cabeza, un poco turbado, si no se huabiera movido en ese momento quizás hubiera acado convertido en niño tambien, o peor, porque, cuantos años habían vivido esos dos? Probablemente mas de los que el tenia.

REnji alzo las cejas.-Era un rayo multicolor?

-… Y tu como sabes eso?

-Si REnji como lo sabes?-Rukia le miro con esa mirada especial que Renji conocía, rápidamente el sudor cayo por su espalda .

-No, solo dije por decir, oigan, pero que lindo dia hace no? yo tengo unas cosasque hacer, no vemos luego…-intento escapar, pero fue detenido, golpeado y amorzado por su vieja amiga.

-Renji, yo se cuando escondes algo, dilo, o sino…-amenazo quitándole un zapato.

-No! no la tortura de las cosquillas en los pies no! Hablare! Hablare!

-Recuérdenme nunca hacerla enojar.-susurro Ichigo a Chad.

-No fue mi culpa, fue ese loco de Mayuri! Quizo hcer un eperiemento conmigo con un rayo que hizo pero hubo un accidente y se disparo al mundo humano! Juro por el cadáver de Kurosaki (ey!) que es verdad!

-¿Kurotsuchi? Por que no estoy sorprendido.- reunfuño el pequeño capitán albino. Con su usual gesto de seriad, se pus de pie, encarándolos a todos.-Como sea, esta situación no requiere de mi atención, pero lo mas correcto seria purificar a estos dos espadas, eso nos veneficiaria y…

-Ni lo intentes! Primero deveras pasar por encima de mi para llegar a mis dos pequeños monitos!-increiblemente, la teniente Matsumoto esta al otro lado de la sala, sosteniendo a los arrancares miniaturizados contra ella en deman de protección. Toshiro gruño, dios, porque tenia que tocarle a el la mas pesada de los tenientes.-Matsumoto…

-No! estos pequeños no pueden hacernos ningún daño ahora. ¿Por que no…

-No! se bien lo que estas pensado! Ni se te ocurra…!

-… nos quedamos con ellos?-finalizado la shinigami con una gran sonrisa, tan ilucionada que ya casi dava escallofrios.

Miko: Siento mucho la demora, pero un monton de cosas pasaron y no me quedo mucha energía creativa para seguir escribiendo u-u

En realidad pensaba seguir un poc mas este capitulo, pero no se muy bien como seguirlo y no tengo ganas de seguir haciendo esperar a mi querido publico que se molesto en dejarme reviews. No se si me salió muy bien o chistoso, pero es mas o menos lo que tenia pensado. Si desean mandar sugerencias o ideas, son bienvenidas, porque de ya les digo que no tengo idea de cómo terminar este fic y si sigo asi, temo dejarlo incompleto como ya me ha pasado con otros escritos.

Vere si puedo inspírame en otros fic con este mismo tema. Lo que si puedo adelantar en una visita a Urahara-san, desastres en el centro comercial y una amistad no esperada n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Babysitting espadas

Un dia como todos los días para Ichigo, y con todos los días me refiero a tener un espada a la vuelta de la esquina buscando pelea. Pero por un accidente en la SA (Sociedad de Almas) los días serán todo menos normales.

Humor/Familia?

Ichigo+Grimmjow+Ulquiorra

ººººº

La tensión era tan dura como los pedazos de hielo que todavía quedaban en las paredes. Convengamos que Rangiku Matsumoto no era de las que daban las mejores ideas, pero esto! Existía un muy delgada línea entre la valentía y la estupidez y era más que evidente que Rangiku la había cruzado hacia muchísimo tiempo.

-Matsumoto…-el pequeño capitán se masajeo las sienes, sintiendo un muy fuerte jaqueca en camino.-Esto es por mucho la idea mas estúpida que algunas vez se te haya ocurrido.

-¿Aun más que la vez que te dormiste en la oficina y yo…?

-¡RETIRO LO DICHO, LA SEGUNDA IDEA MAS ESTUPIDA!

-Oh vamos taicho, se veía tan adorable que tenia que compartirlo con todo el mundo.-canturreo la mujer rememorando.

-¡Si, pero no pude quitarme la maldita cosa hasta dos meses después, y eso que me lavaba todos los días a ras!

-Matsumoto le pinto la cara al estilo panda.-aclaro Renji a todos los demás que no entendían a que venia la discusión.-Con marcador permanente.

-Ugh eso debió dolerle en le orgullo.-exclamo Uryuu.

-Muchas gracias por la aclaración Abarai.-dijo el peliblanco con una venita sobresaliendo.-¿Algo mas que quieras agregar?

-También esta la vez que Matsumoto le tomo un foto bañándose y tiro copias por todo el Sereitei.

-¡Era sarcasmo! ¡¿Que no lo captaste?-ahora tenia varias venas bien rojas en toda la cara.-Como sea, los dos espadas deben ser purificados, serán dos arrancares menos la servicio de Aizen y es nuestro deber como shinigamis.

-Pero taichooo…-gimoteo la ojiazul.

-Nada de peros Matsumoto.

-Pero si son tan lindos, pequeñitos, dulces, adorables y abrasables.

-Llámalos como quieres pero mientras tengas huecos y restos de mascaras seguirán siendo enemigos nuestros.- hablo el capitán ya dispuesto a sacar su espada.

-Aunque la verdad, en esta forma no parecen una gran amenaza…-soltó de improviso Ichigo, mas como un comentario fugaz.

-¡Lo ve taicho! ¡Ichigo esta de acuerdo conmigo!-esta se lanzo sobre el chico sonriendo de felicidad.

-En realidad yo quería decir…

-Y de seguro no le importara cuidar de ellos y tenerlos en su casa.

-… ellos no parecen peligrosos y… ¡oye! ¡Espera! ¡Eso no fue lo qu-¡

-Y les dará de comer y los sacara a pasear, y les comprara trajes monísimos…

-¡¿Quieres escucharme? ¡Además ellos no son perros para que les ande haciendo esas porquerías!

-¡Yo opino que acabemos con esa alimañas de una vez! ¡Nadie mancha mi honor y sale impune!-casi grito Ikkaku, todavía con la cara pegajosa de chocolate.

-Yo igual, con lo que me cuesta cuidar de mi tan bella persona, ¡esos demonios merecen la muerte!-secundo Yumichika con fuego en los ojos.

-¡Yo estoy con Matsumoto!-alzo la mano Inoue, cosa que nadie espera, bueno, tal vez si lo esperaban.-Ahora son pequeños y no se pueden defender, seria muy injusto de nuestra parte.

Al minuto se armo un gran debate sobre lo que seria mas correcto a hacer con los dos arrancares, los cuales se habían aburrido de ver a tantos idiotas hablar y gritarse los unos a los otros. La panza de Grimmjow gruño, así que decidio ver si podía encontrar algo de comer en la cocina. Con cara de aburrimiento retorno con un paquete de cereal a medio comer, notando que nada había cambiado en su ausencia. Lo idiotas seguían con su palabrerío. La verdad había esperado que empezaran a las piñas o algo, no había nada mas aburrido que ver a un montón de adultos tratando de resolver sus diferencias con palabras.

-Idiotas.

Ignorando el acalorado debate, se dirigió a la sala. Se sorprendió cuando vio al otro niño mirando atentamente una extraña pantalla con imágenes. Ahora, aun cuando se habían encontrado en aquel cráter hacia un par de horas atrás, ninguno de ellos se había dicho más que unas pocas palabras el uno al otro.

Todos los recuerdos que tuviera antes del incidente del rayo se habían perdido a causa de la regresión forzada de sus cuerpos, que no solo consistía en lo físico sino tambien en lo mental. Pero a pesar de esto, sus personalidades básicas no habían cambiado demasiado, para fortuna o desgracia para todos.

Grimmjow se acerco sigiloso. El niño estaba mirado u documental sobre unas ratas voladoras, según como el lo veía, lo cual le pareció soberanamente aburrido, ¿a quien le interesa saber que demonios comen las ratas? Seguro que era pura basura. Rodo los ojos fastidiado.

-Oye tu ¿que no hay algo mas aburrido para ver?-le pregunto. Pero no le contesto, su mirada fija en las imágenes.

Grimmjow sintió que una vena se estaba hinchando en su frente. Nadie, absolutamente nadie le ignoraba. Y menos un niñito con cara de payaso melancólico. Noto el objeto cuadrado en el regazo del otro, el control remoto. Grimmjow no sabia que era un control, pero decidió quitarse de todas formas, solo por el gusto de hacerlo.

-Eso es mío.-le llego una vocecita insípida y débil. Sonrió satisfecho. Misión: fastidiar al enano cara de payaso completa con total éxito.

-Pues ahora es mío, mío. Eso te sacas por ignorarme, cara de payaso.-rio con todos los dientes mientras se iba a sentarse al sillón mas cercano, y devorar lo que restaba del cereal azucarado. Ulquiorra lo siguió con la mirada. Por alguna razón mas allá de su entendimiento, decidió que el chico de pelo azul le disgustaba, quizás fuera algo en su sonrisa, no estaba seguro.

-Ni siquiera sabes para que sirve.-murmuro suavemente.

-Claro que lo se, sirve para… para…-Grimmjow titubeo. ¿Para que demonios era esa cosa de todas formas?

-No lo sabes, así que devuélvemelo.

-¡Cállate, claro que lo se, yo lo se todo!-Grito apretando el control, la pantalla cambio rápidamente de canales sucesivamente, lo que asombro al peliazul.-¡Ves! ¡Sirve para cambiarle a la cosa esa! ¡Te dije que lo sabia!

-…

Grimmjow apretaba al azar los botones, aprendiendo y apagando al televisor, pasándolo de blanco y negro a colores, a varios idiomas que ninguno de los dos entendió, (excepto, extrañamente, por algunas palabras en español) hasta que al fin termino en un canal donde daban un película violente llena de explosiones.-¡Wow! ¡Eso si que es genial!

-…-Ulquiorra suspiro, cosas simple como las explosiones le aburrían rápidamente. Se incorporo lentamente y se dirigió al otro niño.

-¿Que?-gruño fastidiado.

-Eso es basura.

-¿Y a mi que? Vete a ver basura a otro lado.

-Yo estaba viendo primero, devuelve la cosa.-el pelinegro intento tomar el control, pero el otro lo alzo sobre su cabeza. -Dámelo.

-No quiero.- sonrio burlonamente, lo que Ulquiorra reacciono frunciendo el ceño. Intento saltar, pero Grimmjow se paro sobre el sillón, dejándolo fuera de su alcance.

-Dámelo.

-No.

-Dámelo.

-Que no.

-¡Dámelo!

-¡Te dije que no!-y Grimmjow pateo a Ulquiorra en el pecho, haciendo caer y golpearse el codo con la mesita de te. Se lo tomo rápidamente, el dolor subiendo por su brazo, acompañada por una sensación de húmedad en sus ojos.

-Oh, ¡el bebe se lastimo y quiere llorar! ¡Quiere llorar! ¡Quiere llorar!-canturreo Grimmjow saltando en el sofá.

Ulquiorra contuvo las ganas de llorar, el dolor hacia que su rabia aumentara mas y mas. Se alzo en su piernas entrecerrar ando los ojos, había algo en ese niño que le ponía nervioso y extraño, hacia que toda la calma huyera de su ser con solo su mera presencia.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, alzo su mano derecha, apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

-Uy, me esta señalando, ¡que miedo!-las burlas solo hicieron que el pelinegro se enojara aun mas, sintiendo que todas esas sensaciones se agolpaban adentro suyo, pero a la vez, algo se iba concentrando en la punta de su dedo. Un puntito negro verdoso brillo un segundo, deslumbrándolos a ambos, y de pronto…

_**¡BROMMMMMM! **_

Ulquiorra miro asombrado a su dedo y luego al agujero en medio de pared de la sala. ¿Esa bola destructiva de poder la había echo el?

De la habitación de al lado salieron a los trompicones los shinigamis y humanos. La cara de Ichigo se puso mas pálida que una hoja de papel.-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡Mi casa! ¡Apenas terminado de pagar los gastos de último agujero!

-Al parecer todavía conservan parte de sus poderes, interesante.- Uryuu se acomodo los lentes, sin preocuparle la crisis financiera del pelinaranja.

-¡¿Que es interesante? ¡¿El ver como esos mocosos me llevan a la quiebra?

-Míralo por el lado bueno, por lo menos ahora tendrás una mejor ventilación en tu casa.-intento Renji con una sonrisa tonta.

-¡Te voy a matar Renji! ¡Todo esto es tu culpaaa!-y le cayo a golpes al pelirrojo.

-Ahora ves Matsumoto lo peligrosos que son estos arrancares.- hablo el capitán, pero la mujer tenia un brillo espeluznante en los ojos.

-¡Waah! ¡Pero que lindo se ve cuando pone esa expresión confundida!

-Es como hablarle a la pared.-se golpeo en la frete el albino.

-¿Y Grimmjow donde esta?-dijo ahora Rukia mirando por todos lados. Unos escombros se movieron, y de ellos salió el pequeño de pelo azul con la ropa semidestrozada y otra vez sucio. Tenía una expresión de furia homicida, pero rápidamente cambio a una de euforia asesina.

-¡¿Con que quieres pelear eh? ¡Toma esto!-alzando la mano, despidió un fulgor azulino.

-¡Nooo!-grito Ichigo saltando en medio del campo de tiro.

**En la tienda Urahara… **

El siempre alegre comerciante estaba sentado afuera de la tienda, bebiendo tranquilamente el te que le preparo Tessai. Mas adelante estaban los dos niños barriendo, o por lo menos eso hacia Ururu mientras Jinta solo se la pasaba pateando su pelota de futbol de un lado a otro.

-Jinta, ¿para cuando vas a terminar con tus quehaceres?-pregunto el rubio sin parecer demasiado molesto por la vagancia del niño.

-Ah, los hago la rato.-contesto haciendo jueguito con el balón.

-A, la juventud de estos días.-suspiro. A sus oídos llego el sonido de una explosión lejana, alzo la vista, alzando a ver una luz azulina desaparecer en el cielo. Pero a pesar de tan inusual acontecimiento, ninguno de los de la tienda parecían impresionados, siguiendo con lo que estaban haciendo cuando la luz se hubo ido. Mas el dueño de la tienda se llevo una mano al mentón, pensativo.

-¿Porque tengo el presentimiento de que en los próximos cinco segundos Ichigo va aparecer chamuscado gritando mi nombre?

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

-¡URAHARAAAAAA!-tal como predijo, Ichigo venia corriendo con casi toda la ropa quemada, sosteniendo a los dos arrancares uno en cada brazo.

-¿Que se le ofrece a mi cliente favorito?-Urahara canturreo llevándose el abanico a la boca como siempre hacia. Noto a los dos niños, que forcejeaban contra las ataduras en su manos.-Oh Ichigo, es por esto que siempre debes usar protección cuando estas con una chica. Tan joven y ya con la vida arruinada.-exclamo con fingida voz decepcionada.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡NECESITO DOS GIGAIS PARA ESTOS MOCOSOS AHORA!

Quince minutos después, el resto de los compañeros de Ichigo llegaron a la tienda, todavía impresionados por la gran velocidad del pelinaranja. Este estaba sentado fuera de la tienda, vigilando sin pestañar a los dos niños hollow atados el uno al otro.

-¡Déjame ir maldito cabeza de naranja! ¡No sabes con quien te metes! ¡Si no te juro que voy a usar tu trasero para limpiar mis botas!

-¡Tu tienes suerte de que YO no use tu trasero para limpiar mis zapatos luego de volar toda la sala de mi casa! ¿A ahora que se supone que le diga a mi viejo y mis hermanas? ¿Que una grua carga de explosivos se estrello contra mi casa?

-Eso suena posible.-dijo Rukia parándose frete a los trs con el resto a lo lados.

-Muy bien Ichigo, ya termine con lo que me pediste… ah! Hola Rukia, Orihime-chan, Renji-kun y agregados.

-¿Agregados?-murmuraron indignados los agregados.

Urahara los invito a pasar a todos a la sala, mientras el se iba a la parte de atrás, regresando rápidamente con dos cajas bien grandes.-E aquí, los Baby-Gigais, perfectos para espíritus con pequeños cuerpos como Toshiro-kun y Rukia-san.

-¿Acaso nos estas llamando enanos?-un aura tenebrosa rodeo a los mencionados shinigamis.

-¡No, no, claor que no! Solo estaba dando un ejemplo.- Urahara sudaba tras su abanico. Abrió ambas cajas, y extrajo dos cuerpos que eran las copias exactas de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra de niños, con ropas blancas estándares y sin los rasgos faciales hollow como las marcas en los ojos y las líneas en forma de lágrimas.

-Oye, ¿como fue que los hiciste tan rápido? Recién ahora te enteras de lo que paso.-pregunto Ichigo asombrado.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero los tenia de antes cuando quise hacer unos experimentos.- sonrio de una forma tan espeluznante que nadie quiso preguntar.-Ahora, a meterlos adentro.

-¡No! ¡no me pueden obligar! ¡Tengo derechos!-se retorcía el peliazul mientras le quitaban las ataduras.

-… lloron.-fue todo lo que dijo Ulquiorra sin oponer resistencia, si a el todo le dava igual.

A la fuerza, al menos con Grimmjow, los metieron en los gigais. Los niños se levantaron y pusieron los a prueba como si se hubieran puesto unos guantes o una prenda de ropa.-Tal como pediste, tienen aislante espirtual, lo que evitara que lanzen ceros o alguna otra expulsión de poder espiritual. Basicamente, ahora son tan inofencivos como dos niños humanos-hgfh!-Urahara casi se mordió la lengua cuando una pelo lo golpeo con fuerza en la nuca.

-¡Jaja! ¡Punto para mi!-exclamo Grimm triunfante.

-¿Decias?-gruño Ichigo.

-¡Oye, esa es mi pelota! ¡Consigue la tuya!-grito Jinta indignado, a lo que le peliazul respondió sacando la lengua.-¡Quitamela si puedes!

Mientras Ulquiorra solo estaba sentado, con Ururu mirándo fijamente su perfil, con un pequeño rubor empezando a teñir sus mejillas.

-Bien, creo que ya me voy, como se ven tan dispuestos a cuidar de estos arrancares, yo no me hago responsable de lo que hagan.-suspiro Toshiro derrotado, comenzando a irse.

-¡Muchas gracias capitán!-chillo Matsimoto.

-Y tu te vienes conmigo.-agrego agarrandola del brazo y arrastrándola.

-¡Pero yo…! ¡No es justooooooo…!-se podia ir a lo lejos a la mujer gimoteando.

-Nosotros tambien nos vamos, no quiero tener nada que ver con esas alimañas.-asi Ikkaku y Yumichika tambien se fueron por su lado.

-Lo mismo yo, esto es asunto de shinigamis asi que no es de mi incumbencia.-Ishida se acomodo las gafas y se fue.

-Eh, nosotros tenemos que irnos a casa a estudiar. Buena suerte Kurosaki-kun. Nos vemos mañana.-se despidieron Inoue y Chad.

-Y esto… nosotros también tenemos cosas que hacer… eh si...-y así Renji y Rukia se rajaron en cuanto pudieron. Dejando a Ichigo al completo cargo de los dos espadas.

-Bastardos…

Miko: hasta aquí llegue, no quería alargarlo mas, a ver con que salgo después, tal vez una visita al centro comercial, y deveria poner algo sobre Aizen y las reacciones en Hueco Mundo cuando se den cuenta de que los dos espadas nunca volvieron. Acapeto sugerencias y lo que quieran.

Nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

Babysitting espadas

Un día como todos los días para Ichigo, y con todos los días me refiero a tener un espada a la vuelta de la esquina buscando pelea. Pero por un accidente en la SA (Sociedad de Almas) los días serán todo menos normales.

Humor/Familia

Ichigo+Grimmjow+Ulquiorra

ººººº

Ichigo respiro hondo y conto hasta cincuenta… oh si… relaja la mente… ahora si ¡¿EN DONDE DEMONIOS SE HABIAN METIDO LOS DOS MOCOSOS?

Demos un vistazo al pasado. Luego de ser cruelmente abandonado por sus tan confiables nakamas, Ichigo acepto la taza de te que el vendedor le ofreció, casi presintiendo el infierno que le esperaba en el futuro. Era extraño, pero los dos arrancares congeniaban perfectamente con los niños (si es que eso eran) de Urahara. Grimmjow y Jinta en el patio jugando a la pelota, si por jugar entendemos matarse con todo lo que tenían a causa de sus caracteres competitivos, y dentro de la casa Ururu había invitado a Ulquiorra a la "Casita Ururu" a tomar el te y quedarse en silencio mirándose a los ojos… De alguna forma, Ichigo sentía que algo estaba muy mal en esos dos últimos.

Como sea. Estaba obligado a cuidar de eso dos hasta quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue que debía comprarles ropa. No se podían quedar con esa camiseta y pantaloncitos blancos, era obvio que los ensuciarían y romperían pronto (más que nada, todo lo que Grimmjow tocara quedaría destruido). Así que, cargando a lo dos niños sobre su hombros, se dirigió al centro comercial mas cercano, siendo despedido con gritos de "¡A la próxima te juego la revancha!" y "Hasta pronto amado mío"…

Solo habían pasado tres minutos desde que entro al centro cuando noto que estaba completamente solo.

-Maldita sea mi suerte…. Oh bien, encontrarlos no será tan difícil, solo tengo que seguir los gritos…

En la sección de juguetes se paseaba un pequeño sonriente, ansioso de explorar y ver que destruir. Tomando lo primero con que se topo, un avión de guerra a control remoto, decidió que era hora de sacarlo de su prisión de plástico y devolverlo a los cielos.

Pero, para su decepción, el vuelo solo duro unos instantes hasta que la gravedad hizo su trabajo, devolviendo al avión a su lugar de origen, la tierra. -Porquería apestosa… que mas ahí…. – Luego de que varios otros juguetes siguieran el mismo destino que el avión, soldados, barcos, muñecos de Ben10, libros para colorear, a los que no tenia idea de porque ponían cosas tan inútiles allí, vio algo que lo dejo sin palabras.

-¡Whoooo!

Sus ojos brillaron asombrados al contemplar la pila de pelotas de baloncesto mas grande que en su corta vida hubiera visto. Y definitivamente, tenia que tener la estaba en la cima de la pirámide…

En la sesión de golosinas, el pálido niño de ojos verdes miraba todo con desinterés. Claro, habiendo sido un arrancar bajo las ordenes de un exshinigami con complejo de dios, el pobre desconocía los placeres del azúcar. Miro las bolsas de caramelos, galletitas, barras bañadas en chocolate con total indiferencia, cosa que asombro a un empleado que estaba colocando nuevos productos a los estantes. -Ey niño, sabes que estas en la sección de dulces, ¿verdad?

Ulquiorra lo miro con una gran inocencia que te partía el alma.-¿Que son dulces?

Al joven hombre casi se le cae la boca al piso. ¡¿Como era posible que hubiera un niño que nunca hubiera probado el azúcar? ¿Que demonios le pasaba a esta sociedad? Con un gran sentido de (extraña) justicia, se agacho hasta donde estaba Ulquiorra.-No debería estar haciendo esto pero, toma este chocolate, va por mi cuenta.

Abrió la envoltura y le puso la barra en sus pequeñas manitos, marchándose con una sonrisa satisfecha. Ulquiorra no entendió nada de lo sucedido hace unos momentos. ¿Que era esa cosa que le había dado? Era oscura y blanda al contacto ¿acaso se comía? Decido hacer el intento, y se lo llevo a la boca.

Una explosión de sabor se dio en su boca, un sabor tan dulce y celestial recorría toda su boca, haciéndole sentirse extasiado. ¿Como era que nunca había sentido algo como eso antes? Instintivamente mordió el chocolate, y más de ese sabor único se expandió por su paladar. Necesitaba más, mas, ¡mas! Y así se fue devorando la pequeña barra hasta que no quedo nada, ni siquiera esos pedacitos que se quedan pegados a la envoltura. Ulquiorra suspiro triste. Quería mas de ese delicioso manjar.

Su vista capto el brillo de las brillantes envolturas de las barras en las estanterías, muchas, muchas barras de chocolates… todas implorando con unas vocecitas chillonas "¡Cómenos Ulquiorra, Cómenos!"

Unos siete minutos de estar recorriendo los pasillos pasaron, e Ichigo seguía sin encontrarlos. Como era posible que hasta ahora nada hubiera explotado o gritos de horror sonando…

-¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡AUXILIO!

Ahí estaba. Suspirando, el pelirrojo fue hasta donde una pequeña multitud de compradores se arremolinaban en el pasillo de los niños. No vio nada fuera de lo normal, excepto por el niño de pelo azul colgado de uno de los anuncios de rebajar a unos veinte metros del suelo tratando de tomar la pelota que estaba en la cima de la pirámide, como fue que llego hasta allí, nadie lo sabia, pero ahí estaba.

… unos segundo de procesar la información…

-¡GRIMMJOW! ¡¿QUE DEMIONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AHI?-grito escandalizado haciendo que toda la multitud lo mirara.

-¿Disculpe, ese niño es suyo?- le pregunto un empleado que ya empezaba a verlo con cara de cómo-puedes-ser-tan-irresponsable.

-¡Si, si es Mio ¿y que?-grito inconscientemente, notando como un montón de miradas, la mayoría de madres, caían sobre el.-Esto, quiero decir…

Un crujido sonó, uno de los cables que sostenían el anuncio se había desprendido, no soportando el peso del pequeño, el cual estaba ajeno a todo, estirando su corto brazo para alcanzar su tesoro.-Ya casi… lo tengo…

-¡Grimmjow, bájate de allí en este momento!-exclamo el shinigami a la vez que buscaba algo que pudiera ser de ayuda.

-¡No! –exclamo testarudo.-¡Estas celoso porque yo la vi primero!

-Me lleva con el mocoso… ¡que te bajes que si te pateo el trasero hasta la luna!

-¡Eso quisieras, cabeza de tangerina!

-¡Serás…! ¡Voy a subir ahí!

-¡Pues súbete!

-Esto… señor…-intento otro empleado del local. Pero Ichigo paso de el, notando una pequeña cama elástica a un lado. Sonrío maléficamente. Tomo la cama y se puso justo abajo del cartel, y como el inmaduro adolecente que era, empezó a saltar, tratando de atrapar al peliazul. –Jaja ahora si te tengo… ¡aaauch!-se cubrió la cara cuando Grimmjow le pico un ojo tranquilamente, con su singular sonrisa de sicópata en potencia. Como cinco extraños minutos pasaron con toda la gente contemplando el espectáculo, ninguno seguro de que hacer.

Grimmjow seguía intentando tomar el precioso balón, a la vez que le daba patadas a Ichigo cada vez que intentaba agarrarlo.-¡Yaa! ¡No molestes cretino!

-¡No hasta que te bajes!

Y justo en el momento que Grimmjow alcanzo el balón, los restantes cables que sostenían el cartel se soltaron. Todas las mujeres presentes gritaron horrorizadas, pero Ichigo, tomando impulso extra, alcanzo a tomar al pequeño espada. El problema fue que el impulso lo saco de su trayectoria vertical, terminado en una caída a unos diez metros a un costado de donde estaba la cama elástica. Pero por suerte, la sección de colchones estaba justo al lado, ambos aterrizando en un suave colchón, o para ser mas precisos, Ichigo acabo con mitad superior de su cuerpo en el suelo, la otra en el colchón, y Grimmjow a salvo encima de el.

-¡Si, jaja, ahora es mía! No, esperen, es verde, yo pensé que era azul oscuro, ya no la quiero.

-¿Me estas diciendo que hice el ridículo y casi me partí la espalda por nada?-una vena amenazaba con explotar en la frente del pelirrojo.

-Supongo que si. Tengo hambre, ¿cuando comemos?-contesto muy tranquilo el niño.

-¿Que comemos? Pues que tal si te preparo un emparedado de nudillos solo para ti.

Pero no tuvieron más tiempo para discutir, ya que Ichigo noto como varios hombres de seguridad se dirigía hacia allí. Tomando el brazo del arrancar, se puso a caminar rápidamente, esperando encontrar a Ulquiorra pronto para poder irse de allí.

-¿No sabrás de casualidad a donde se fue Ulquiorra o si Grimm-de donde sacaste ese pescado?-volvió a gritar al ver al de pelo azul mordiendo un enorme pescado crudo.

-De por ahí. Te dije que tenía hambre.

Ichigo apuro el paso en cuanto hoyo los gritos furiosos del pescadero al notar que parte de su mercadería había desaparecido.

-No me culpes si después te da una indigestión.-gruño, sintiendo como una jaqueca se formaba. Cinco minutos, ¿solo cinco minutos de tranquilidad era mucho pedir?

-¡Ichi-kun! ¡Ichi-kun! ¡Mira, mira, no se que son estas cosas pero son muy dulces! ¡¿Quieres una? ¡Son muy ricas! ¡Come una! ¡Una! ¡Una! ¡Una! ¡Si! Mírame! ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame!-Ulquiorra chillaba y corría de un lado a otro, lleno de energía, en el suelo miles de envolturas de barras de chocolate yacían vacías.

-¿Este niño es suyo?- la enorme mano del guardia de seguridad se cerro en su hombro.

-…si…-suspiro derrotado.

Luego de salir de la oficina de seguridad, cargo todo lo que pudieran necesitar y se dirigía directamente a la caja. No quería más problemas. No necesitaba comprar ropa, ya les daría la ropa vieja de Karin, incluso le pondría uno de los vestidos de Yuzu a Ulquiorra, fácilmente podía ser confundido con una niña ya de por si.

En la caja descargo como diez barras de chocolate, ya que Ulquiorra casi se puso a llorar si no se las compraba; una pelota de futbol, para que Grimmjow dejara de patearle la pierna, una caja de pattys para comer después en casa, ah… y el pescado crudo a medio comer. Ignorando la inquisitiva mirada de la cajera, los caprichos de Grimm y los balbuceos del hiperactivo Ulqui, Ichigo salió del maldito centro comercial, listo para volver a casa y descansar.

-¡ICHIGO! ¡ ¿NOS PUEDES EXPLICAR DE DONDE SALIO TODA ESTA NIEVE, PORQUE LAS PAREDES ESTAN EMBARRADAS DE COMIDA, Y HAY UN AGUJERO EN MITAD DE LA SALA?

Oh… si, había olvidado que tenía que explicar a su padre y hermanas porque la casa estaba completamente en ruinas.

_Mientras tanto…_

-Muy bien, mis queridos Espadas, hoy vamos a… Eh, ¿Gin?

-¿Sucede algo Aizen-taicho?

-¿Me podrías explicar porque mi cuarta y sexta Espada están ausentes hoy?-pregunto el señor de Las Noches, notando que los asientos contiguos a el estaban vacios.

-…hmmm… creo que Grimmy-kitty se volvió a escapar al mundo humano, y luego ordenaste a Ulqui-chan que fuera a buscarlo.

-¿Y…?

-…Yyyy… todavía no han vuelto.

-… oh… ¡oh bien! Es una pena. Lo que será, será. Continuemos con la reunión. -Aizen puso cara de lastima pero rápidamente se recupero.

-Eh… ¿Aizen-taicho?-Gin le toco suavemente el hombro.

-Si Gin, ¿que pasa?

-¿Y ahora quien va a traer las provisiones del mundo humano?

-¿Porque? ¿Quienes eran los encargados?

-Ulqui-chan y Grimmy-kun…

-¿Que no hay nadie mas que pueda hacerlo?

-Temo que no, solo ellos dos frecuentan el mundo humano, y saben la ubicación de esa tienda que venden al por mayor… y además…-Gin casi temblaba por lo que estaba por decir.-Se nos acabo el te…

-¡MUY BIEN ESPADAS! ¡Dos de nuestros mas queridos compañeros están perdidos y debemos encontrarlos a como de lugar! ¡No quiero que nadie descanse, duerma, coma, ni nada hasta que no sepan del paradero de Cuarta y Sexta! ¡¿Entendido?

Miko: Jeje o se creían que Aizen los tenia sentados a lado de el porque eran sus favoritos? XD

Perdón por la tardanza, mi excusa es que me dio un periodo de sequia y no pude escribir casi nada, apenas unas cuantas ideas que se quedaron incompletas en mi carpeta de proyectos. Así que pase la mayor parte de mi tiempo para escribir leyendo fics de varias series, como que eso recarga mis tanque de "imaginación" (arcoíris de Bob Esponja XD). Pero me volvieron las ganas de escribir, aunque sea un poco, así que aproveche y termine el capi, que lo tenía a la mitad. No lo siento muy gracioso, pero creo que esta aceptable.

Espero poder subir el siguiente capitulo antes de finales de enero del año que bien, yo se lo vaga que puedo ser XD, así que dejen sus review para saber si voy bien con el fic, si son largos mejor, no se corten, pongan todo lo que se les ocurra, no crearían lo mucho que nos alegra a los escritores eso.


	5. Chapter 5

Babysitting espadas

Un día como todos los días para Ichigo, y con todos los días me refiero a tener un espada a la vuelta de la esquina buscando pelea. Pero por un accidente en la SA (Sociedad de Almas) los días serán todo menos normales.

Humor/Familia

Ichigo+Grimmjow+Ulquiorra

ººººº

-¡Grimmjow, ya esta la cena, deja la consola de una vez!... ¡No Ulquiorra, basta de caramelos, te van a quitar el hambre!... ¡Que dejes de golpearme viejo, ¿que nos ve que estoy ocupado?

-¡Un padre siempre debe esta atento a lo que su hijo hace!-grito Ishin mientras intentaba darle una de sus famosas patadas marca Kurosaki a Ichigo, el cual intentaba separar a Grimmjow del control y detener a Ulquiorra de que se comiera cualquier cosa que tuviera azúcar. Mientras Karin bufaba molesta, Yuzu sonría afectadamente y Rukia intentaba no atragantarse de la risa.

Pero volvamos unas horas atrás…

Ichigo se quedo en silencio frente a su padre de brazos cruzados, esperando por una respuesta.

-Lo que paso… fue que… un carrito de helados se estrello contra la casa justo cuando me puse a descongelar la nevera…-Ichigo puso cara de poker. Un bola de rastrojo paso para acentuar el incomodo silencio.

-… -Ishin siguió de brazos cruzados con el seño fruncido. -Ichigo, si realmente creíste que me iba a tragar esa historia tan absurda… ¡ESTABAS EN LO CORRECTO!-y a continuación se lanzo sobre su hijo con un abrazo de oso.-¡NO TE PREOCUPES MASAKI, TU HIJO ES UN CHICO RESPONSABLE Y SINCERO! ¡SE QUE ESTARIAS ORGULLOSA DE EL!

-¡YA QUIERES CALLARTE!-le estrello el puño en la cara, mandándolo al otro lado de la casa.-Ya tuve bastante de gritos y estupideces por este día, solo quiero tirarme en mi cama y no despertar nunca…

-Bien, pero antes nos explicas quienes son ellos.-gruño Karin echando un vistazo atrás de Ichigo. Grimmjow tenia una mirada aburrida, y Ulquiorra miraba para todos lados, apenas podía mantenerse quieto. Ahora Ichigo estaba en problemas, Karin no era de las que se creían cualquier cosa, y ya no tenia fuerzas para inventarse una escusa.

-Ellos son… son…

-¡Son los hijos de una amiga mía!-exclamo una voz. Todos se voltearon a ver como Rukia aparecía con una alegre sonrisa. -Así es, me llego de sorpresa, pero justo tuve cosas que hacer, así que le pedí a Ichigo que los cuidara por hoy, y el fue tan gentil, diciendo que no había ningun problema, incluso sacrifico un día de clase para hacerlo, lo siento tanto…-Rukia se llevo un pañuelo a los costados de los ojos, fingiendo tristeza. Ichigo solo la miro con irritación. Karin solo se quedo con ese deje de escepticismo, pero antes de poder decir nada, Ishin apareció con la frente sangrado.

-¡No llores Rukia-san, yo lo comprendo! ¡No es ninguna molestia para nosotros, puedes dejar que cuidemos de ellos por el tiempo que quieras!

-Muchísimas gracias, Señor Kurosaki, pero siento que estoy abusando de su hospitalidad.-unas lagrimitas cayeron de sus ojos. Dios, Rukia podría ganar el Oscar a la mejor actriz si se lo propusiera.

-¡No te preocupes por nada Rukia-san! Yuzu, pon tres platos mas para la cena, tenemos compañía!- exclamo decidió el Kurosaki mayor. Yuzu chillo feliz, ya que le gustaba tener invitados. Karin bufo pero no dijo nada.

-Rukia… que…-intento hablar el pelirrojo.

-No fue nada, ya me puedes agradecer.- rio la shinigami completamente "recuperada".

-Si, muchas gracias por abandonarme completamente y dejarme a cargo de estos mounstruos.-gruño Ichigo.

-Ey, que no estoy sordo, cretino.-gruño Grimmjow pateándole en la rodilla.

-¡Auuh! ¡Ahora si estas muerto!

El resto de la tarde paso normal, bueno, tan normal como puede ser en la casa de los Kurosaki. Se volvió a armar una batalla campal para ponerles ropas normales a Grimmjow. Ichigo lo juraba, ese niño le buscaba pelea a todo. Luego él y su padre pusieron unas tablas en el agujero mientras Rukia barría la nieve y las gemelas lavaban las paredes. Por seguridad, dejaron que Grimmjow se quedara jugando al MortalKombat en la sala y a Ulquiorra lo dejaron dormir en el sofá cuando los efectos de la azúcar desaparecieron.

La cena transcurrió también de forma "normal". Pronto se hizo tarde, y todos empezaban a retirarse a dormir.

-¡Bien, mañana iremos a comprar cemento para la pared!-exclamo con su siempre triunfal sonrisa Ishin.-¡Rukia-san dormirá con Yuzu y Karin, y ya que Ichigo tuvo una tarde ajetreada, los dos niños dormirán conmigo, nos divertiremos, jugaremos, contare historias de terror, los arropare y velara por ustedes!-termino abrazando a los dos espadas, y restregándoles su barba en las caras.

-Eh… creo que mejor los dejas con Ichigo.-dijo Karin, la gota gorda bajando por su nuca.

-Si, no queremos que pierdan su inocencia todavía.-exclamo ahora Ichigo desprendiéndolos de los brazos de su padre.

-¿Q-que quieres decir con...? ¡¿Como pueden pensar eso de mi?-grito escandalizado. –¡Masaki, tu hijo cree que soy un pedófilo!-le fue a gritar al poster de su esposa en medio del comedor.

-El barbón es raro…-exclamo el peliazul en lo que parecía sorpresa y algo de miedo.

-Y no sabes cuanto.-suspiro Ichigo.

Finalmente se fue a su cuarto, pijama puesto, y dientes recién lavados. Por fin tendría su muy merecido descanso…

-¡Wiii! ¡Esta cama es muy divertida!-el pequeño destructor saltaba sobre la cama de Ichigo, casi llegando a rozar el techo.

-¿Si te abro, podre ver tu corazón?-exclamo lúgubremente el cuarto espada ya listo a partir a Kon por la mitad.

-¡ICHIGOOOO SALVAMEEEE!

El pelorrojo se tiro para quitarle a Ulquiorra el pobre muñeco que prácticamente estaba llorando de miedo.-¡Callate idiota, ¿quieres que te descubran?

-¡¿Ese pequeño sicopata quería abrirme el pecho y tu me dices que me calle? Estas…mfsdfjkhhh!-Ichigo le tapo la boca y lo ato con cinta adhesiva.

-¡Si, eso fue lo que dije, ahora duérmete!-tiro al desafortunado muñeco al armario y lo cerro con fuerza. –Ulquiorra, deja a Kon en paz, no quiero tenerlo gritándome todo el día, y ya deja de saltar Grimmjow que me quiero acostar antes de que sea mañana.

-¿Porque a ti te toca la cama grande y a mi el apestoso colchon en el suelo al lado del payaso-emo?

-Porque yo lo digo, ahora a dormir.

-¡Pero no tengo sueño!

-'¡DUERMETE!

-¡OBLIGAME!

-¡Pequeño…!

-¡YAAA!-un objeto se estrello en la nuca de Ichigo mientras Rukia respiraba agitada desde la puerta.-¿Quieren hacer silencio? De seguro ya despertaron a medio barrio.

Ichigo se sobo la cabeza, tomando el objeto que le arrojo.-¿esto para que?

-Tu hermano me pidió que te lo diera, dice que les funcionaba a ellas cuando eran pequeñas. Buenas noches.-cerro la puerta y se fue.

Ichigo bajo la vista, ambos espadas se acercaron, también curiosos.-¿Que es eso, Kurosaki Ichigo?-el mencionada suspiro, aun teniendo cinco años, Ulquiorra lo seguía llamando por su nombre completo.-Es un libro Ulquiorra…

-Un libro estúpido.-murmuro el peliazul.

-Oye, no es estúpido, es un libro para niños. Mi mama solía contármelo cuando era como ustedes.- No pudo evitar sonreír, recordando aquellas noches cuando su cariñosa madre le acaricia la cabeza y le deseaba dulces sueños.-De alguna forma, aun cuando pensaba que me quedaría toda la noche despierto, mama venia, me lo contaba, y al final siempre me dormía antes de llegar al final.

-Pfff, cursilerías.- Grimmjow desvió la vista molesto.

-¿Y de que se trata?- pregunto el ojiverde ignorando los comentarios de Grimmjow. Se subió a la cama, sentándose junto a Ichigo.

-Oh, es la historias de dos gatitos que no se querían ir a dormir.-miro la portada, donde dos gatos aparecían junto a su mama sonriendo.

-Que original…-gruño el ojiazul tirado en la cama.

-Cuéntala.- pidió el pequeño moreno.

-Bien, si insistes.- abrió el libro. El la pagina había dibujos de los dos gatos corriendo, en el fondo mama gata sonriendo.- "_Eran dos gatitos juguetones y traviesos, todo el día jugando y corriendo, siempre sonriendo contentos. Pronto se hizo de noche, las estrellas brillando y tintineando, sin hacer ningún reproche._"

Cambio de pagina, ahora mama gata metía a sus hijos a la cama.- "_Mama gata acostó a sus dos pequeños hijos, bajo las tibias sabanas, para descansar y sus ojitos cerrar. No tenemos sueño mama, replicaron los dos pequeños gatitos, revolcándose en la cama."_

Siguiente hoja.-"_Mama gata dijo: Muy bien pequeñitos míos, pero al menos pónganse esta ropita blanca y suave, para a si su cuerpitos tenerlos calentitos. Y los gatitos así lo hicieron. No tenemos sueño mama, queremos salir a jugar, volvieron a exclamar los pequeñitos."_

-¡Pero que gatos tan pesados!-gruño el ojiazul al otro costado de Ichigo, fingiendo no estar interesado en la lectura.

-Jaja es cierto, pero por alguna razón me recuerdan a ciertas personitas.- Ichigo los miro a ambos, pero volvió rápidamente a la lectura antes de que le contestaran.- "_Mama gata dijo paciente: Muy bien, mis amores, pero al menos tomen esta leche tibia que con cariño prepare. Los gatitos bebieron la leche ávidamente. No tenemos sueño mama, volvieron a replicar los gatitos, ahora con su ojos entrecerrados y con bostezos escapando furtivos."_

Los arrancares bostezaron también, intentando mantenerse despiertos. El shinigami sonrió tiernamente, sintiéndose el mismo adormilado con la historia.-"_Muy bien, mis hijitos, dijo con delicada voz mama gata. Pero al menos déjenme cantarles una canción. Mama gata canto suavemente. Duerman mis pequeños gatitos, duerman tranquilos, y con dulces sueños descansen hasta que el próximo amanecer los espere. Aun cuando no me vean, sepan que mama siempre esta cerca, y en sus corazones sientan… el amor que mi corazón les profesa._"

Ichigo termino quedándose en silencio mirando a la nada, casi pudiendo escuchar esas misma palabras en la voz de su madre. Al mirar a sus costados se encontró con los dos niños completamente dormidos, agotados después de tan largo día. No se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo con ternura mientras los tapaba con las sabanas. Que extraña podía ser la vida, hasta ayer esos dos eran los arrancares mas fuertes con los que hubiera peleado, sus enemigos jurados, y ahora no eran mas que dos niños inocentes y traviesos…

Suspiro. Mejor dejar esos pensamientos para otro día. Tapándose con una manta, se costo en el colchón tendido en el suelo y apago la luz. En la oscuridad espero, hasta que los dulces sueños se lo llevaron a el también.

Miko: ¡Momento emotivo! n.n parece que Ichigo se esta ablandando, pero quien no con esos arrancares tan cutes, aun cuando sean unos sicóticos, apáticos, destructores y nihilistas XD

Bueno, esta algo corto el capi, pero me pareció bien terminarlo aquí. Ahora momento de intriga: ¿Grimmjow y Ulquiorra se quedaran como niños o volverán a su estado normal? Yo ya tengo el final planeado, solo me falta todo lo del medio, pero quiero saber que piensan, por ahí cambio el rumbo que tengo pensado para el fic.

Bueno esto es todo, solo un ultimo aviso para las escritoras de fics que me leen. Estaba pensado en hacer un fic tipo fantasía medieval, esas de dragones, caballeros y princesas, para Bleach. Completamente AU y sera yaoi. De echo, ya tengo escrito el principio, pero me parece que es algo "grande" para mi la idea, como que si me pusiera a hacerlo como que lo termino dejando incompleto :(

Así que se me ocurrió que por ahí alguna escritora quisiera hacerlo conmigo, hacer un fic conjunto o algo por el estilo. Así que para los que le interese, se pueden comunicar conmigo por msn a la dire de: Salomeyo999 (Arroba) hotmail (punto) com ; o me deja un correo a: kakushimiko (arroba) yahoo (punto) com (punto) ar , les digo de que va la historia y demás.

También tengo facebook ¬¬ pero olvide la dirección jeje no lo uso mucho, pero porque no tengo nada interesante para contar o gente a la que le interése XD

Ahora si es todo, a la próxima veremos como Ichigo y los espadas se van acercando mas entre ellos, tal vez algo sobre Aizen y el resto de los espadas, Urahara y su sombrero mágico y mucho mas (advertencia: puede que lo que se haya dicho anteriormente no aparezca en el siguiente capitulo XD)

Jeje Nos vemos

(Posdata: perdonen mi pésimo intento de rima y/o verso T-T apesto en ese tipo de cosas, era solo por el bien del fic, no se repetirá, lo prometo).


End file.
